


the game;

by halesoul



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Romance, observant jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesoul/pseuds/halesoul
Summary: Jason Todd was very competitive and one of his favorite entertainments, since he was just a child in Gotham City, was to observe certain situations and try to decipher the context and what happened in the minds of those observed; it was a competition against his own intelligence, a competition against fate.He decides to obser Gar and Rachel, as a game because he is bored





	the game;

**The game**

Although he was quite of a trash mouth, Jason Todd was truly observant, of course it was normal. He was the new and improved Robin, a position that not only included between the lines that he possessed superior strength and agility, but also implied the quality of always being alert and super aware of everything that existed around him. The fact of always being alert, the fact that even when he spoke his mind went a hundred kilometers per hour analyzing and observing each situation. In addition to being an observer, Todd was very competitive and one of his favorite entertainments, since he was just a child in Gotham City, was to observe certain situations and try to decipher the context and what happened in the minds of those observed; it was a competition against his own intelligence, a competition against fate and a competition against his observed prey.

After the defeat of Trigon and after his "transfer" to San Francisco, Jason's life became monotonous, he went from fighting villains to training against superheroes who basically began to really know that it was a fight, went from feeling adrenaline in every moment to feel the boredom bubble in his system and the truth what hated Todd then most was boredom and waiting; so he decided to entertain himself a little and "play" to analyze the three people he had at his disposal. And that's how it all started.

At first he analyzed Dick, the old Robin, his predecessor. Grayson was similar to him and at the same time they were opposites. Dick seemed taciturn and observant, but in the background he was explosive and careless at the time the tension became insurmountable or at the time that the tranquility was maximum. Dick was an early riser but he liked to fall asleep late, he drank coffee but after eating he liked hot chocolate, his favorite was Rachel because when he looked at her he saw a mirror where he was the reflection, he had an Atlas complex larger than Bruce's ego everytime Cat Woman was present and was somewhat he was or he seemed to be really down since Kory left, waiting for that call that didn't arrive.

Then he analyzed little Rachel, dark and sarcastic. Similar to Dick but in aspects opposite to his, making them quite opposite to each other. Rachel Roth was a demon with the heart of an angel, she was a fan of coffee but she liked to throw the whole sugar bowl, she read but listened to rock through the headphones when she did it on Saturday afternoons. Like Dick, Rachel was contradictory but it was not indecipherable since under that dark filter she carried in her aura, beneath all that mystery there was simply a girl who wanted to be strong since the world had sworn to her just like everyone else those who were there.

And finally he analyzed the tiger boy, Gar Logan. Garfield Logan was more difficult to understand than the other two since the boy seemed to be the meaning of joy (and fanatic), he was spontaneous and with a smile on his face, accompanied by jokes and illusion but behind that there was immense sadness that came from everywhere and none at once, emanated from behind his mask full of joy. He did not find the "why", he only found the "what" and within his game only that mattered.

The puzzle of who were those who lived with him was entertaining at the beginning, was the closest thing to the adrenaline he felt during that month and a half that he had been living in San Francisco, but he ended up getting bored. His companions were entertaining, but to a point and that point did not go beyond the traumas that had modeled them to be as they were or so he thought until one day he realized. They were scarce details, tiny details that grew day after day, week after week hidden in the gloom and tranquility but they were there.

Every Saturday afternoon, Rachel read in the living room but never remembered seeing her appear with a book in her hand since somehow the book was always in the living room, on the table in front of the sofa. Before lunch time the book was not there but after eating the book it was in place.

Every Friday night, they both escaped casually after training at the Tower fire escape. Rachel to read. Gar to play the console. He didn't see them talking, all he got to see were clumsy looks and silence, a delicate and comfortable silence. They seemed at ease.

Every Sunday morning, Dick went with Rachel for coffee and breakfast at the bar below the Tower. Jason got up when they returned and every Sunday without fail there was a paper cup on the counter, a coffee.

The first time he thought that in a gesture of kindness Dick had brought him a coffee and tasted it, he was a frappuccino without any hint of sugar, he used to drink coffee with milk and a little sugar but he also appreciated it since in his mind the coffee came from Dick to him and he wasn't going to complain when Grayson struggled to make him feel at ease. And he kept drinking his coffee for a few weeks, until one day Gar dropped a comment at lunchtime that there was never a coffee for him and Rachel's face was a painting. The perfect combination of shyness, confusion and finally understanding accompanied with discomfort.

When he was scrubbing the dishes (his weekly shift in the kitchen), Rachel offered to help him (which was odd, obviously) and they cleaned in complete silence (weird thing, too) but when they finished scrubbing the floor, the girl put in front of the door avoiding its passage, short stature, curly hair, crossed arms and a challenging but still trembling look:

“Are you drinking the coffee?”

"Yes," he replied simply. "But relax, Rach, it's just coffee."

"But it wasn't your coffee." Her voice denoted anger and shame, she was getting agitated.

"I didn't know you were bringing Gar coffee." he defended himself, resting in his mood. “How cute.”

His jokes had a direct impact on the cheeks of Rachel who turned her indignant face and swollen her cheeks slightly, like a shy and annoying girl. The half demon turned around to leave:

"Don't take the damn coffee."

And there ended their conversation.

From that day on, Jason didn't drink his coffee every Sunday on the counter again. From that day on, in the paper cup there was a drawing of animal tracks or a "meow" written with a delicate letter on the glass.

As the days went by and Gar became safer on the battlefield, in each training that had melee between him and the tiger boy, he became more daring at the time of the attack, more presumed, more like **him** . Above all, it happened when the girl was present. Sometimes that worked out well, sometimes it went wrong but some way or anoother Rachel found a way for Gar to be the best according to her arguments, even in the training that Gar couldn't even give one, somehow Rachel found a way to defend it or flatter him.

"Gar, I'm sorry to agree with Jason." Grayson finally gave up, after half of an hour of discussion between the two boys. "in this lesson you are falling too far behind ...

It was one of those eternal training nights, they were practicing a combat style of which he no longer remembered the name that Dick had repeated so much, Gar was far from good at it and they both came into discussion for some defeat or for some bad kick, He didn't consider it important until Dick proved him right.

"But he's trying harder than anyone else." Rachel spoke for the first time and of course, to defend him. Jason rolled his eyes blatantly. "Give him a break ..."

"How weird," Jason complained. "You're defending the tiger."

After releasing those words into the air, Dick sighed, rolling his eyes, wishing a little maturity on the part of his disciples, Gar turned to look at him with a bad face but then his face softened instantly when his gaze met Rachel's, for a moment she looked back at him. It was a neutral look, it conveyed nothing, it was just the act of observing oneself for the mere pleasure of doing so. However, Rachel looked away to look at him:

“Excuse me?” Rachel defended herself, acting really offended. “What is that supposed to mean?

"Don't act like it's not obvious, Rach."

At the offended face of the half demon, Todd rolled his eyes. Before she responded to his comment, Dick cleared his throat;

"We're done for today." He said cutting the conversation. "Go to sleep." He ordered. "Rest and free yourself from the bad mood."

The thing was obvious.

Rachel was attracted to Gar like a moth was to the light, because after all someone like Gar was a light and someone as dark as Rachel was, she was only looking for the warmth of that light and Gar seemed to be attracted to Rachel as well. On Gar's side, the feeling was accompanied by unwavering loyalty and tenderness that seemed unscrewed to Jason. Both tried to deny it but it was visible and every time the remarkable yearning and the teenage angst became more obvios but Todd, in addition, was in charge of highlighting it in his bickering moments with either of them or simply to make fun and annoy them, making everything even more obvious. However, someway or another Dick seemed to look surprised or lost at his comments.

That made him doubt whether something was really happening between those or if he had become obsessed with all that as entertainment.

His thread of thoughts was broken by Kory who sat next to him on the floor of the training room to watch the hand-to-hand combat of Rachel and Gar.

"What's wrong with them?” The alien asked at the frustrating rhythm of the fight.

"They're mad 'cause they like each other and are not able to hide it but they don't want to recognize it."

As he pronounced the phrase, Dick approached them with his eyes on the battle but his ear in the conversation. His face contracted in a grimace and Kory let out a sneaky laugh taking one last look at the two teenagers.

"But it is obvious." she added." in addition it is necessary to recognize that i find them cute together. They make a good couple.

“What?” Dick asked without managing to absorb the information. Kory looked at him from below with an obvious look and a smile drawn on his face.

“You really don't see it, Dick?” She replied. “But it is obvious."

“What?” Repeated the old bird boy, his brain refusing to accept the information in the conversation.

At that moment Todd had things very clear. He had won his little game again, as he always did. Gar and Rachel were in one for the other, until the bars, it was obvious and the only one who could not see it was Dick since his predecessor was really stupid under that calculator and thorough facade, as he had predicted from the beginning . Jason Todd always won.


End file.
